


Time, Interrupted.

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Risolveremo anche questa. Andrà tutto bene", dice Sam, e qualcosa dentro Dean si rilassa quasi automaticamente, come per un riflesso condizionato.





	Time, Interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Per Amy.

  
La sabbia della battigia è fredda e bagnata sotto i piedi nudi di Dean. Ha lasciato cadere le scarpe da qualche parte a metà della spiaggia, senza curarsi di ricordare il punto preciso; in ogni caso, in pochi minuti non farà nessuna differenza.  
Le ultime luci del tramonto colorano il mare a largo di rosso sangue, mentre l'acqua delle onde che sciabordano sulla spiaggia è quasi nera nella poca luce rimasta, a parte per le increspature che sembrano ricoprirle scaglie sanguigne. Il sole è quasi scomparso sotto l'orizzonte.  
Dean rabbrividisce nell'aria fresca della sera e cerca di svuotare la testa da qualsiasi cosa che non sia lo sciabordio assordante delle onde e la sensazione dei suoi piedi che affondano sempre di più nella sabbia. Non ha successo.  
La marea sta salendo e un'onda gli bagna i jeans arrotolati sulle caviglie. "Dannazione", borbotta a denti stretti, ma non indietreggia; dopotutto, presto i suoi jeans saranno nuovamente asciutti.  
"Eccoti", dice Sam alle sue spalle, affiancandolo. Anche lui ha abbandonato le scarpe da qualche parte, ma indossa ancora i calzini. C'è qualcosa di ridicolo nell'insieme. "Non dicevi sempre di voler prendere una pausa per andare in spiaggia?"  
"Ho cambiato idea", borbotta Dean, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla linea dell'orizzonte, dove il sole si assottiglia sempre di più.  
"Eh, anche io. Magari possiamo andare al lago, la prossima volta". Sam si tira indietro i capelli, spettinati dal vento della sera. "Ehi, Dean, ti ricordi quella volta che papà ci aveva lasciato per tipo _due mesi_ in quell'hotel con la piscina?"  
Le labbra di Dean si incurvano verso l'alto, nonostante tutto. "Due mesi circondati da ragazze in costume. Come potrei dimenticarlo?"  
"Sapevo l'avresti detto". Sam alza gli occhi al cielo, ma il tono divertito è inconfondibile per Dean. "Ti avevano assunto come bagnino".  
Dean respira l'aria fredda e salmastra della sera, mentre gli schizzi delle onde gli bagnano le caviglie scoperte. Del sole è rimasta soltanto una striscia sottilissima e rossa come una ferita aperta. Ripensa a quella estate di tanti anni fa, quando John li aveva lasciati in un paese di cui non riesce più a ricordare né il nome, né i volti degli abitanti, ma soltanto le lunghe giornate passate a bordo piscina a flirtare con le ragazze e a osservare suo fratello, ancora a disagio nel suo corpo adolescente, impegnato a studiare sotto un ombrellone. Ha nostalgia di quell'estate e dei ragazzi che lui Sam erano.  
"Joe, il proprietario, non ci faceva pagare i gelati", dice, alla fine.  
"Già". Sam sorride. Ha smesso di cercare di tenere in ordine i capelli e li lascia ondeggiare scompigliati dal vento. Sospira e raddrizza le spalle. "Ehi, Dean?"  
"Uh?". Finalmente, Dean distoglie lo sguardo dal sole che è quasi un niente all'orizzonte.  
E' il tramonto più bello che abbia mai visto. _E' così stanco di vederlo._  
"Sistemeremo anche questa. Andrà tutto bene", dice Sam, e qualcosa dentro Dean si rilassa quasi automaticamente, come per un riflesso condizionato.  
Apre la bocca - sta per rispondere a suo fratello, anche se non sa ancora cosa dirà, ma -

 

\- _Ma, la sveglia della loro stanza di albergo sta suonando e si sveglia di soprassalto._  
Sam, nell'altro letto singolo a pochi passi da lui, solleva il cuscino e se lo lascia cadere sulla faccia con un gemito.  
Dean sospira, e si alza per spengere la sveglia. E' ora di affrontare la giornata. _La stessa, identica giornata da ventisette giorni._

 

 

 

 

 

  
E' metà settembre e, nonostante la mattinata sia calda e afosa, nel pomeriggio le nuvole inizieranno ad ammassarsi e poco prima delle cinque il temporale costringerà gli ultimi bagnanti rimasti a scappare dalla spiaggia, tirandosi dietro gli asciugamani e le borse fradice per l'acqua improvvisa.  
_Decisamente non la giornata che avrebbero scelto per rimanere bloccati in un time loop._

 

 

 

  
"Pancake?"  
Sam lo guarda come se gli avesse appena offerto un neonato da sacrificare per la gloria di Satana. Non sono esattamente i pancake più buoni che abbiano mai mangiato, ma Dean si sente vagamente offeso per conto della cucina del loro hotel. "Pensavo fossero i tuoi preferiti!"  
"Lo erano", borbotta Sam. "Ventisei giorni fa".  
Dopotutto, suo fratello potrebbe non avere tutti i torti. "Uh. Giusto". Lascia cadere i pancake nel proprio piatto. Sam arriccia il naso con espressione disgustata. "Non sto giudicando la tua colazione, lascia in pace la mia. Niente giudizi sulle colazioni, Sammy".  
"Bene. Non lamentarti con me quando avrai un infarto prima dei quaranta"  
"La prima regola del time loop è che quello che succede nel time loop, resta nel time loop"  
"Hai detto time loop tre volte", borbotta Sam, ma Dean sa che suo fratello gli sta dando ragione senza ammetterlo, quindi torna ad affondare la forchetta nei suoi pancake caldi, con contorno di pancetta fritta alla perfezione.  
Nella luce della mattina tutte le ansie e le incertezze che lo avevano assalito la sera precedente sembrano appartenere a qualcun altro. Non sanno ancora come scappare dall'anello temporale in cui sono intrappolati da quasi un mese, ma troveranno il modo; _sono sopravvissuti all'apocalisse, sopravviveranno anche a qualche settimana bloccati su una spiaggia_ , considera Dean, quasi divertito.

 

 

 

 

  
In ventisette giorni hanno raccolto una quantità quasi inesistente di informazioni.  
Prima di tutto, non sembra esserci un evento particolare che inneschi il loop temporale; semplicemente, ogni sera, appena il sole tramonta completamente, la giornata si riavvia da capo, riportandoli nella loro stanza di hotel alle sette e quarantacinque in punto.  
Nella cittadina di non più di un paio di migliaia di abitanti non sembra accadere nessun evento che rientri nel loro concetto di "strano": nessuna morte sospetta, nessun incidente - niente di niente.

  
"Niente?", ripete Dean, per la terza volta consecutiva e innumerevoli altre volte nel corso delle ultime settimane.  
"Niente", conferma Sam, gettando un'occhiata all'ultima pagina del fascicolo. "Assolutamente niente; anzi, non sembra essere stato registrato nemmeno un decesso, oggi, nemmeno per cause naturali"  
" - E questo potrebbe essere strano?", considera Dean, ma senza nessuna convinzione.  
"Su meno di duemila abitanti? Credo che sia solo una buona giornata"  
"Eh", scrolla le spalle Dean. "Immaginavo". Appoggia distrattamente l'ultimo fascicolo sul tavolo più vicino. "Andiamocene da qui, Sammy"  
Percorrono il corridoio del piccolo ospedale a passo svelto e, dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto all'infermiera al front desk che risponde con un " _ispettori_ " appena biascicato, escono nell'aria calda e umida del pomeriggio.  
Dean si sfila la giacca e si tira sù le maniche della camicia, accaldato dalla sensazione del cotone di qualità economica che gli fascia la schiena. In lontananza, sul mare, il cielo è ricoperto di nuvoloni neri. Sta tuonando.  
"Torniamo in hotel", dice, alla fine, sboccando le portiere dell'Impala.

 

L'hotel è una struttura piccola, a conduzione familiare, con un pugno di stanze dall'arredamento datato, ma pulite. E' meglio di ciò a cui sono abituati: la pressione della doccia è quasi adeguata.  
"Ci deve essere un motivo, una spiegazione da qualche parte - ", sta borbottando Sam, frugando tra dei fascicoli di carta che ingombrano la scrivania nell'angolo della stanza. Fascicoli che tra qualche ora spariranno: continuano a ritornare al punto di partenza.  
"Magari succede e basta"  
"Un time loop non _succede e basta_ \- non è un fenomeno temporale come - _come - che ne so_ \- "  
"Come un temporale", finisce Dean, gli occhi incollati sulla finestra della loro stanza. Dall'altra parte del vetro, la pioggia è così fitta che è impossibile dire dove finisca il mare e inizi il cielo.  
"Già", concorda Sam, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Dean si volta a guardarlo: i capelli di Sam sono appiattiti da una parte, come se ci avesse passato le dita troppe volte per il nervosismo (è così) e le spalle sono chine verso la scrivania. Ha un'aria stanca.  
"Dai, Sammy, è ora di andare in spiaggia", dice Dean, senza riuscire del tutto a fingere un tono allegro.  
"In spiaggia? Adesso?", indica il temporale fuori dalla finestra, colto di sorpresa.  
"Adesso. Ci è toccata questa giornata e, per una volta che siamo in spiaggia, andiamo in spiaggia, Sammy!"  
"Bhè, non è come se domani dovessimo scontare un raffreddore", concorda suo fratello, iniziando a frugare nella sua borsa alla ricerca di quel ridicolo costume da bagno che ha comprato qualche mese fa, in un motel con una piscina minuscola.

 

Quando mettono piede fuori dall'hotel sta ancora piovendo, ma l'acqua è meno compatta e le gocce sembrano essere, in qualche modo, più leggere.  
Entrambi indossano una maglietta e dei costumi da bagno a calzoncino; Sam, in un eccesso di prudenza, si è portato dietro una felpa, che non sta indossando, ma tiene ripiegata sul braccio.  
"Andiamo", dice Sam, nuovamente di buon umore e Dean non può far altro che seguirlo sotto la pioggia leggera del pomeriggio caldo di metà settembre che ormai conoscono a memoria. "Andiamo a sentire l'acqua", continua, avviandosi con passo costante sulla sabbia bagnata e scura.  
"Chi arriva ultimo va a prendere la cena!", esclama Dean, spintonando suo fratello e correndo verso l'acqua come se avesse nuovamente diciassette anni e non trentasette e qualche apocalisse alle spalle.  
" _Dean!_ ", ride suo fratello, ma Dean non si volta e continua a correre verso il mare di un grigio compatto e smosso dalla pioggia che ne rompe la superficie. Non ha ancora deciso se tuffarsi in acqua o fermarsi ad un passo, con i piedi sulla sabbia bagnata e - _non sa, schizzare Sam, magari?_  
Ma Sam ha lasciato cadere la felpa sulla sabbia appesantita dalla pioggia e ha iniziato a correre, raggiungendolo, grazie alle sue maledette gambe infinite.  
"Sammy, non osare - " ma Sam lo trascina in acqua prima che riesca a finire la frase, e si ritrova coinvolto in una gara di spintoni che li costringe in ginocchio nel fondale basso della riva.  
L'impatto con il mare non è traumatico - _nonostante il colore minaccioso dell'acqua e del cielo di un grigio ferro quasi innaturale_ \- ma quasi piacevole nella confusione dei sensi data dall'aria fin troppo calda e dalla pioggia che batte leggera sulla pelle nuda delle braccia e dei volti. La prima ondata coglie Dean alla sprovvista che, nonostante si sia facilmente divincolato dalla presa di Sam, si ritrova ad inghiottire una boccata d'acqua e a tossire, cercando di liberarsi del sapore salmastro. "Tutto okay?", chiede Sam, apprensivo, dandogli dei colpetti sulla schiena.  
"Sì, okay", risponde, con la gola irritata, ma non davvero infastidito. Si accomoda nell'acqua bassa in cui suo fratello l'ha trascinato e la seconda ondata non fa che lambirgli lo stomaco. Tossisce ancora e chiude gli occhi, sollevando il viso verso il cielo. La pioggia lo accarezza come una manciata di piume. Verso l'orizzonte, un lampo colora il cielo in lontananza.  
Sam si siede accanto a lui.  
"Mancano diverse ore al tramonto", osserva.  
"Possiamo aspettare in acqua", propone Dean, senza intenderlo sul serio.  
Sam non risponde, ma si lascia scivolare sui gomiti, con l'acqua del mare che gli ricopre il petto fin quasi alle spalle.

  
Rimangono lì, a guardare la tempesta sempre più lontana sull'orizzonte, mentre la pioggia smette di cadere e qualche raggio di sole inizia a filtrare tra le nuvole.  
"Andiamo ad asciugarci", dice alla fine Sam, alzandosi in piedi e offrendogli una mano per tirarsi sù. Dean la prende e la stretta di suo fratello è una delle poche cose solide rimaste in quella città, in quella giornata infinita. "Andiamo", ripete.  
Dean continua a sentire la sensazione della stretta di suo fratello, anche dopo che Sam ha lasciato la presa, per tutta la camminata sulla spiaggia, fino al loro hotel.

 

 

 

 

 

"Magari è qualche desiderio andato storto"  
Dean non si volta e continua a frugare nel suo borsone, alla ricerca di un cambio pulito.  
"Ti ricordi quella cosa con il pozzo dei desideri? Anni fa? Quando - _eww,_ no, non mettere quelli, sono sporchi. _Tieni -_ " Dean prende al volo il paio di jeans appallottolati che Sam gli tira dall'altro lato della stanza. Non sembrano suoi. Li infila lo stesso.  
"La cosa dell'orso di peluche depresso? Non potrei mai dimenticarlo, Sammy"  
" - _Giusto_ "  
"Potrebbe essere qualcosa del genere, ma nessun altro sembra essere consapevole di questa follia, lo avremo notato dopo _un dannatissimo mese -_ "  
"Giusto. Non ho visto nessuno fare cose diverse da un circolo temporale all'altro", concorda Sam, distrattamente. Non è la prima volta che hanno questa discussione.  
"Sicuramente ci sta sfuggendo qualcuno. _Domani è un altro giorno, Sammy!_ O, a quanto pare, no". Conclude Dean, abbottonandosi la camicia. Lascia la maglietta bagnata e il costume in un angolo della stanza; tanto, tra qualche ora, entrambi saranno puliti ed asciutti nella sua borsa.  
"Non posso credere che tu abbia appena citato Rossella O'Hara"  
"E' un classico, Sammy!"

 

  
Quando arriva il tramonto, Sam e Dean sono seduti sui loro letti a guardare una replica di una vecchia puntata di Doctor Sexy. Sam ride nei momenti che dovrebbero essere tristi e Dean ricorda quasi tutte le battute.  
Fuori dalla finestra, dietro le tende chiuse, il cielo è rosso sangue e di una bellezza mozzafiato.  
Qualche minuto prima che il time loop li riporti alle sette e quarantacinque di quella stessa mattina, Dean pensa che se non fosse per il dettaglio di essere bloccati nel tempo e senza nessun indizio su come uscirne, sarebbe potuta essere la giornata perfetta. ( _Forse lo è stata comunque)_.  
A mezzo metro da lui, Sam ride della pessima recitazione di qualcuno degli attori. La sensazione di contentezza e desiderio che gli stringe il petto in risposta alla risata di suo fratello è familiare: _è tutta la vita che ama Sam._

 

 

 

La mattina successiva, decidono di saltare la colazione dell'hotel e vagare per il paese in cerca di un posto che offra del cibo che non siano pancake.  
Trovano un piccolo ristorante a conduzione familiare, a qualche traversa di distanza.  
"Pancake?", chiede Dean, fingendo di studiare il menù, ma tenendo d'occhio la faccia di Sam che, in risposta, gli rivolge un'espressione disgustata.  
Ordinano uova, salsiccia (per Dean), toast e yogurt (per Sam).

Il meteo in onda nella televisione alle loro spalle annuncia una giornata calda e serena. Al tavolo accanto, una famiglia con due bambini piccoli ha quattro grossi borsoni per il mare e due ombrelloni, chiaramente diretti in spiaggia subito dopo la colazione.  
Hanno qualche ora prima che il cielo inizi a tuonare, ma non lo sanno.  
Sam e Dean passano il resto del pasto a discutere se sia possibile piazzare qualche scommessa sportiva nelle seguenti ore; ma, alla fine, decidono che Ritorno al Futuro gli ha offerto un contro argomento abbastanza solido per non farlo.  
Il sole colpisce la vetrata e inonda il loro tavolo di luce dorata.

  
Quando mettono piede fuori dal locale, sono le nove passate da qualche minuto e il cielo è di un azzurro intenso.  
"A questo punto penso che sia inutile consultare i quotidiani, sono gli stessi di sempre e - _mi stai ascoltando?_ ", si interrompe Dean, notando che suo fratello ha smesso di camminare, voltandosi a guardare una ragazza che cammina a passi veloci nella direzione opposta.  
Sta per fare una battuta sulle modalità di approccio - _chiaramente sbagliate_ \- di Sam, quando qualcosa nella sua espressione lo blocca. "Tutto okay?"  
"Oh. Sì", dice lentamente Sam, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dalla ragazza, ormai lontana. "Sì. E' solo che - "  
"- Che?"  
"Niente. Aveva un'aria familiare"  
Dean sbuffa divertito. "Qualsiasi cosa ha un'aria _familiare_ , oggi! E' la _ventottesima_ volta che vediamo le stesse persone fare le stesse identiche cose!"  
"No, è che - No, anzi. Hai ragione. Devo averla vista per strada durante qualche loop precedente", dice alla fine Sam, annuendo. Dean pensa che nemmeno suo fratello chi di loro due stia cercando di convincere.  
Senza rispondergli, si volta e inizia a seguire la ragazza; _non è come se avessero indizi migliori._

 

"Familiare _come_?", chiede gli chiede Dean dieci minuti più tardi, osservando la ragazza in questione senza farsi notare, dietro una corsia del piccolo supermarket in cui è entrata.  
"Familiare come familiare. Come - _come un deja-vù_ "  
"Questa intera giornata è un deja-vù", borbotta Dean, prendendo un pacco di patatine aromatizzate alla salsa BBQ dallo scaffale. Già che sono lì, possono anche approfittarne, decide.  
"Ma un deja-vù è solo una sensazione e - no, non prendere quelle, prendi queste", dice, allungandogli una confezione di patatine al rosmarino e pomodoro.  
"No, voglio queste", risponde, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla vista del pacco colorato di verde tra le mani di Sam. "Rosmarino... Sono patatine salutari?"  
"Difficilmente", sbuffa suo fratello. "Ma a te non piace la roba aromatizzata alla salsa BBQ"  
"Questo lo dici tu", risponde con tono definitivo, serrando la presa sul sacchetto da patatine che ha in mano.  
"Okay, allora queste le prendo io".

Arrivano alla cassa con due pacchetti di patatine (al pomodoro&rosmarino e alla salsa BBQ), un confezione di birra da sei, un pacchetto di caramelle gommose colorate e il necessario per dei sandwich.  
Mentre Sam paga con una carta di credito che non ha il suo nome stampato sopra, Dean osserva distrattamente i vari fogli e avvisi attaccati sulla parete accanto alla cassa: gente che vende casa, ragazzi che offrono ripetizioni, la pubblicità di una palestra, i contatti di un dog-sitter, il volantino del prossimo incontro del gruppo di stregoneria.  
"Sam", lo chiama, senza staccare gli occhi dalle righe che invitano chiunque voglia partecipare all'incontro che si terrà di lì a un'ora nel salone del teatro. "Penso di avere una pista".

 

  
Il salone del teatro non sembra meritarsi il suo nome; sala sarebbe stato più che sufficiente, vista la grandezza del posto.  
Quando entrano, una donna di mezz'età li accoglie con un sorriso e li invita a sedersi in una delle sedie posizionate in circolo sul piccolo palco.  
Vicino la parete, una mezza dozzina di donne della stessa età chiacchierano a bassa voce sorseggiando quello che sembra essere tè o qualche genere di infuso caldo da dei bicchieri di plastica.  
"Siamo sicuri che non sia il club dell'uncinetto o qualcosa del genere?"  
"Shhhh", lo zittisce Sam, continuando a sorridere imbarazzato alla donna che li ha accolti. "Credo che sia un buco nell'acqua", continua, bisbigliando.  
"Tu dici?", borbotta Dean e si dirige verso il tavolino delle bevande che consiste, scopre immediatamente, in due grosse caraffe di thè in bustine e coca-cola sottomarca.

 

  
"Come facevo a sapere che con stregoneria certa gente intende sedersi in cerchio ed entrare in contatto con lo spirito della natura o stronzate simili?", si lamenta Dean, appena riescono a scappare, quasi alla fine dell'ora e mezza d'incontro.  
"Immagino che chi ci sia dietro questo time loop sia abbastanza furbo da non lasciare indizi sui volantini appesi al supermarket"  
"Non esistono più le streghe di una volta", borbotta, fingendo di non aver sentito le parole di Sam. "Maledizioni e bambole vodoo e niente bevande sottomarca".

 

 

  
Finiscono a mangiare sadwich al prosciutto e formaggio nella loro camera d'hotel ed a sbriciolare nei loro letti perché tanto, quando dovranno dormirci, saranno di nuovo puliti.  
Se non fossero intrappolati da chissà chi o cosa in un time loop, sarebbe quasi liberatorio.  
Fuori dalla finestra, le nubi si stanno ammassando all'orizzonte.

  
"Queste patatine fanno schifo", commenta Dean, continuando a mangiarle.  
"Te l'avevo detto che quelle aromatizzate alla salsa BBQ non ti sarebbero piaciute; non ti piacciono mai, non capisco perché ti ostini a comprarle"  
"La salsa BBQ è nettare divino. E' questa marca che -"  
"Tieni, prendi queste". Lo interrompe Sam, allungandogli la confezione al rosmarino e pomodoro.  
"Molto meglio", commenta, dopo averle assaggiate.  
Sam scrolla le spalle e si infila in bocca una manciata di patatine alla salsa BBQ. "Comunque, a me queste piacciono".

 

"Mare?", chiede Dean, alla fine, accartocciando il tovagliolo e tirandolo verso il cestino. Lo manca.  
Sam sembra combattuto. "Sì, va bene", dice alla fine. "Non abbiamo altre piste"  
Una parte di Dean pensa che dovrebbe essere più preoccupato dall'intera situazione, che dovrebbero setacciare la cittadina alla ricerca di altri indizi, concentrarsi sul problema e non lasciarlo andare finché la data sullo schermo dei loro cellulari non cambi. L'altra metà di Dean sussurra che non c'è nessun incidente da evitare, nessuna creatura da uccidere e che qualche ora al mare con suo fratello non cambierà nulla: _hanno tutto il tempo che vogliono e anche di più._

 

 

"Andate a fare il bagno?". L'anziana proprietaria dell'hotel li saluta con un sorriso, in fondo al corridoio. Ha una pila di lenzuola pulite tra le braccia e una bambina di pochi anni al seguito.  
"Sì. Finché non piove...". Annuisce Sam, cordiale.  
"Oh, non saprei. C'è qualche nuvola, ma le previsioni hanno annunciato bel tempo..."  
"Non si sa mai". Risponde suo fratello, mentre Dean saluta con un cenno della testa e abbassa lo sguardo a controllare di aver indossato le ciabatte al posto degli scarponi: per qualche motivo, è una di quelle cose che dimentica sempre.  
"Certamente. Ma nel caso c'è sempre la piscina", dice la donna, prima di salutarli con un cenno e continuare per la sua strada - ma Sam e Dean, già diretti verso l'uscita, non sentono.

 

  
In spiaggia c'è ancora diversa gente, che non si è lasciata spaventare dalle nuovole scure all'orizzonte. In acqua ci sono dei ragazzi che giocano con i racchettoni e dei bambini stanno costruendo un grosso castello di sabbia tutto storto.  
E' come se non fossero in un time loop, ma in _un universo parallelo._  
Nella loro vita non ci sono racchettoni o castelli di sabbia o asciugamani di spugna colorati; eppure eccoli, confusi tra la folla, fuori posto e - inaspettatamente - contenti.  
"La crema", gli dice Sam, allungandogli una bottiglia di lozione che Dean non ha mai visto.  
"La crema? Sam? Hai comprato della crema solare? Cosa sei, _una madre single?_ "  
"Guarda che l'ho comprata per te: sei tu che ti scotti, io mi abbronzo", ride Sam, facendo mostra di distendersi al sole sul suo asciugamano preso dal bagno dell'hotel.  
"Anche se mi scottassi, domani sparirebbe tutto", dice, lasciando cadere la crema solare sulla sabbia.  
Sam non gli sta prestando attenzione, ma ha chiuso gli occhi, sdraiato sotto il sole. Socchiude le labbra screpolate e sospira soddisfatto. Qualcosa nel petto di Dean balla il _tip-tap._  
"Andiamo a fare un castello di sabbia", dice, alla fine, tirandone una manciata addosso alla figura distesa al suo fianco.

 

Rimangono in spiaggia fino a quando la pioggia si fa troppo fitta e penetra nel tessuto di uno degli ombrelloni che hanno preso in prestito, senza chiedere niente a nessuno, allo stabilimento accanto.  
Sono bagnati dalla pioggia e dall'acqua salmastra del mare e camminano fianco a fianco a passo lento. _Almeno quest'ultima è una sensazione familiare_.

 

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo salgono nell'Impala e prendono la strada di uscita della cittadina e guidano verso il paese successivo. Quando arriva il tramonto sono a poco più di metà strada. Si risvegliano di soprassalto nei loro letti nell'hotel da cui sono partiti.

 

Castiel continua a non rispondere alle loro preghiere e nessuno dei simboli o degli incantesimi per evocare gli angeli funziona.  
_Sono passati trentotto giorni._

 

"Bhè, il lato positivo è che per noi il tempo sta scorrendo, quindi non stiamo invecchiando"  
Qualcosa nel commento ironico di Sam lo disturba, ma non riesce a capire cosa. _E' come se non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco qualche informazione_. Scuote la testa e la sensazione passa.  
"Perché, quanto tempo contavi di passare nel _giorno della marmotta_?", dice, alla fine.

  
In uno dei loop successivi, consultano qualsiasi fonte a disposizione della minuscola biblioteca: nessuna traccia di possibili spiriti vendicativi, nessun incidente, niente morti sospette. _Niente._  
Dean pensa che dovrebbe starci perdendo la ragione, ma, mano a mano che il tempo passa, si ritrova sempre più tranquillo e rilassato e sa, senza chiederlo, che Sam prova la stessa cosa.  
_Forse ha già perso la ragione._

  
Del tutto a corto d'idee, provano a chiamare il numero di Crowley. Il telefono squilla a vuoto per lungo tempo. Non risponde a nessuna delle chiamate.

 

  
Il quarantanovesimo giorno lo passano interamente sulla spiaggia.  
Sam recupera chissà dove un secchiello scolorito da sole e costruiscono un castello di sabbia a più torri. Frana prima che riescano a finirlo perché la sabbia si asciuga troppo in fretta e il tutto degenera in una battaglia di spintoni nella sabbia: Sam gliene strofina una manciata nei capelli, ma Dean gioca sporco e, dopo averne afferrata una grossa manciata, la infila nel costume di suo fratello.  
Ride come se non avesse pensieri, mentre guarda Sam correre in acqua per cercare di togliersi tutta la sabbia dal costume.

 

  
Il sessantottesimo giorno, lui e Sam litigano.  
"- E' come se non te ne importasse più niente" sta gridando suo fratello e Dean vorrebbe solo che la smettesse, vorrebbe che tornassero in riva al mare a guardare il tramonto che conoscono a memoria.  
"E a te? Importa davvero, Sam? Il tempo è bloccato, non è come se ci fosse un'apocalisse e noi stessimo in vacanza. E, anche se ci fosse, indovina un po'? Non cambierebbe niente, perché anche quella sarebbe bloccata!"  
Sam digrigna i denti e stringe i pugni, ma le sue spalle sono tese e più che arrabbiato, suo fratello sembra confuso e giovane. "Dovremmo essere fuori di qui. Ad aiutare le persone. Non a - ad _andare al mare_ ", dice, alla fine, prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza. La porta si chiude da sola con un _click_ leggero.  
Dean si siede sul bordo del letto ed aspetta il tramonto.  
La mattina seguente, alle sette e quarantacinque Sam gli augura cautamente buongiorno. Non fanno cenno a quello che si sono detti, come se il time loop avesse cancellato anche le loro parole.

 

  
A volte, salgono in macchina e guidano; le strade, tutt'intorno sono un lungo gomitolo deserto. Non arrivano mai troppo lontano, prima del tramonto.

 

  
"Castiel? Se ricevi questo messaggio, richiamami. Abbiamo un problema. Dannazione, dove sei?"  
La segreteria telefonica lo informa che _sono spiacenti, ma la memoria è piena._

  
_L'altra vita, quella passata al di fuori di quella cittadina, era davvero accaduta? Avevano davvero combattuto mostri e demoni e licantropi e spiriti? Era mai successo qualcosa al di fuori di quell'interminabile giornata di metà settembre riavvolta all'infinito?_

 

 

Passano sempre meno tempo in biblioteca o al commissariato o in ospedale in cerca di indizi e utilizzano i successivi quattro loop temporali per esplorare la cittadina da cima a fondo.  
Si dicono di star cercando nuove piste, ma sanno che è solo una scusa.  
"E' tutto così familiare", sospira Sam, mentre camminano lungo un marciapiede all'ombra degli alberi.  
"Ovviamente è familiare - "  
"No, è come con quella donna, ricordi?"  
"Oh, come un deja-vù!"  
"Lascia stare questo deja-vù!", borbotta Sam, ma è già distratto dalla vetrina di quello che hanno iniziato a considerare il loro locale preferito. Quando entrano, da qualche parte suona un campanello e Danny li accoglie con solita cortesia che riserva ai clienti. Il suo sorriso è professionale e distaccato, ma, dopotutto, è la prima volta che Sam e Dean entrano nel suo locale.

 

 

Sono nuovamente in spiaggia e il temporale è ancora lontano.  
Sam sta prendendo il sole, questa volta su uno dei lettini noleggiati dallo stabilimento vicino. Una volta, probabilmente, il tessuto doveva essere stato di un giallo acceso.  
Sam si è sempre abbronzato facilmente, il sole gli colora la carnagione uniformemente, con niente più di una spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso - e dove la pelle di Dean si arrossa e si spella, Sam diventa di un interessante colorito dorato.  
_Non che questa volta abbia tempo di diventarlo, in un giorno soltanto_ \- ma la sensazione del sole sulla pelle nuda è rilassante.  
Dean sospira e guarda suo fratello, rilassato e _reale_ \- e, nonostante la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco e calore al petto, resta fermo, senza distogliere lo sguardo, ma anche senza allungarsi per accarezzare il petto di Sam.  
Non che ci sia qualcosa di attraente di per sé - _o probabilmente sì, Dean non è mai stato un esperto di forme maschili_ \- è che quello è il petto di Sam, e il suo corpo, e dietro quella carne e quelle ossa, c'è _il suo cuore vivo che batte._  
Ci sono stati numerosi momenti, nel corso degli anni, in cui Dean è stato _grato_ a tutti coloro che hanno plasmato la forma delle loro vite in un modo talmente contorto da renderli indispensabili l'uno per l'altro; riesce ad immaginare varie vite in cui Sam sarebbe potuto essere niente più di un familiare che si incontra a tavola durante le festività e ha _odiato_ ognuna di quelle vite immaginate. Preferisce quella dove combattono i mostri e scavano le tombe dei morti; preferisce quella dove sa di voler allungare le mani e accarezzare il petto nudo e riscaldato dal sole di suo fratello e sdraiarsi al suo fianco, spalla a spalla e senza nessuno spazio tra loro.  
\- vorrebbe, ma non lo farà: quello che prova per Sam non è più l'amore istintivo e protettivo di quando aveva diciannove anni, ma quello costante e solido dei quaranta.  
Si siede sotto l'ombrellone, sull'altro lettino scolorito, e canticchia a bocca chiusa una vecchia canzone di cui ricorda solo il ritornello.

 

 

 _Guardano lo stesso tramonto per la centosettantottesima volta._  
Il cielo è dello stesso intenso e irreale rosso e la sabbia sotto i loro piedi nudi è fredda e bagnata. I richiami dei gabbiani si fondono con il mormorio delle onde.  
Non si dicono niente perché non hanno bisogno di dirsi niente e il loro silenzio è confortevole. Restano uno a fianco all'altro ad una distanza minuscola perché lo spazio personale non è mai stato qualcosa che li abbia riguardati.  
Dean respira l'aria salmastra e si sente come avesse appena avuto un'epifania, ma non è sicuro di cosa.  
E' un tramonto perfetto.

 

Da qualche parte dopo i duecento, perdono il conto.  
_E' già un miracolo che fossero riusciti a mantenerlo fino a quel punto_ , considerano.

 

  
"Castiel? Se ricevi questo messaggio, volevo avvertirti di non preoccuparti: io e Sam ce la stiamo cavando bene". _Segreteria piena._

 

 

In un loop si sentono irrequieti e accaldati e quando Sam gli propone di andare in spiaggia a nuotare, Dean, senza una parola, va a frugare nel suo borsone in cerca del costume da bagno.  
Sta iniziando a piovere quando mettono piede sulla spiaggia e si fermano un attimo a guardare le famiglie raccogliere i teli da mare e chiudere gli ombrelloni in tutta fretta, tirandosi dietro bambini reticenti avvolti in asciugamani colorati; qualcuno corre via senza cambiarsi, in costume da bagno e con le braccia occupate da oggetti alla rinfusa e borsoni vuoti; altri tornano indietro di corsa a recuperare oggetti dimenticati: un paio di infradito, una spazzola, un cuscino gonfiabile.  
La gocce di pioggia sono grandi come polpastrelli e pesanti sulla sabbia.  
"Andiamo, Sammy", dice, e prende la mano di suo fratello e lo tira verso l'acqua grigio ferro.  
Sam non oppone resistenza.

 

 

Il loop successivo restano in hotel a guardare televendite.  
La televisione è solo un rumore di sottofondo al battito costante del cuore di Sam e al suo respiro rilassato.

 

 

"Dean". Dice Sam al suono della sveglia alle sette e quarantacinque. "Mi è appena venuta in mente una cosa. E non posso credere che nessuno di noi due ci avesse ancora pensato"  
"Cosa", borbotta Dean, rotolando sul letto per raggiungere il telefono e disattivare l'allarme.  
"Il time loop inizia quando ci svegliamo. _Il momento in cui ci svegliamo_ "  
"E allora?", dice, stropicciandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano.  
"E allora passiamo dal tramonto alla sveglia senza passare per la nottata di sonno", Sam ha lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e l'espressione neutra. "E' circa un anno che non dormiamo"

 

 

In verità, quello del sonno è un non-problema perché ad ogni loop temporale i loro corpi tornano in perfetta salute, nella condizione in cui erano la mattina della giornata originaria. Ma c'è _qualcosa_ che continua a disturbarlo, come se ci fosse un dettaglio importante appena fuori dal suo campo visivo. Per la prima volta dopo innumerevoli giorni, si riscopre nervoso.

  
"Che intendi dire con _familiare_?", ripete, per l'ennesima volta, ripetendo una conversazione che hanno già avuto in altri loop-temporali precedenti.  
"Lo sai perfettamente cosa! Non dirmi che anche tu non provi la stessa sensazione guardando quella donna laggiù! O quell'uomo accanto al bancone. O qualsiasi altra persona in questo dannatissima città!"  
Dean non ha bisogno di alzare lo sguardo verso l'uomo seduto sullo sgabello per sapere che sia vero.

 

 

  
"Castiel? Tutto okay? Io e Sam iniziamo ad essere preoccupati e... Forse potremmo avere un problema". _Segreteria piena._

 

 

  
"- E se devo essere sincero, non sono solo le persone, è _l'intera cittadina_ ad essere familiare e, Dean, _non so se sto impazzendo o_ \- "

 

 

 

"Dean.", lo chiama una voce alle sue spalle e Dean sussulta, alla sprovvista, perché per la prima volta in almeno un anno e chissà quanti mesi il suo nome non è pronunciato dalla voce di Sam.  
"Castiel! Che fine avevi fatto?", chiede, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
C'è qualcosa di strano in Castiel: è illeggibile, come se fosse un angelo sconosciuto.  
"Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi", lo accusa.  
"Non ho risposto perché mi hai chiesto di non farlo"  
"Che intendi dire?", chiede la voce di suo fratello, entrando nella loro stanza. "Oh, Cass, a proposito, _è bello rivederti"_ , riprende, sarcastico.  
"Sam. E' bello rivedere anche te", dice Castiel con voce piatta.  
Dean pensa che se dovesse identificare l'emozione che Castiel sembrerebbe star provando, nominerebbe la tristezza; c'è qualcosa nell'angelo che sembra _triste._ Ma al successivo battito di ciglia, qualsiasi cosa gli avesse dato quell'impressione, sparisce.  
"Non ti ho mai chiesto di non rispondermi al telefono; voglio dire, me lo ricorderei - _che motivo avrei mai avuto_ \- ", dice, con voce agitata. " _Me lo ricorderei_ , _dannazione_ \- "  
Castiel rimane in silenzio un momento. "Non lo ricordi perché hai scelto di dimenticarlo", dice, alla fine.  
"Dimenticare cosa?", chiede suo fratello. " _Cosa_ abbiamo dimenticato?". La sua voce esitante è l'unico suono nella stanza e nella cittadina e nella bolla di tempo riavvolto all'infinito.  
"Avete dimenticato la vostra morte".

 

 

 

 

 

"Come? Come abbiamo potuto dimenticarlo?", chiede ancora una volta Sam, seduto sul letto al suo fianco, come quello se fosse il punto più importante della loro morte.  
La voce di Castiel è gentile e triste quando risponde. "L'avete dimenticato perché avete deciso di farlo. Avete scelto di non notare i particolari"  
"Quali particolari?", chiede Dean, ma sa già la risposta.  
"Te l'avevo detto che quelle persone mi erano familiari", borbotta Sam, con le mani nei capelli.  
"Esattamente. Questa cittadina... Avete già vissuto qui. E le persone che la abitano sono immagini di persone che avete già visto, gente che avete salvato nel corso degli anni, gente che avete conosciuto di sfuggita - "  
"Come nei sogni", borbotta Sam, premendosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi.  
"Come nei sogni" concorda Castiel.  
"Hai detto che abbiamo già vissuto qui. Ma quando - ", mormora Sam, ancora senza alzare lo sguardo.  
"L'hotel in cui papà ci ha lasciato per due mesi", lo interrompe Dean, scoprendo di saperlo solo dopo averlo detto. "Quando avevamo - ...Ventuno e diciassette anni?"  
"Quello dove facevi il bagnino", concorda Sam, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo. "Quello dove - _dove_ -"

Quello dove Sam lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, perché gli adolescenti provano passioni che non sanno controllare e desideri che li divorano e non hanno ancora memorizzato i confini del recinto che la società gli ha costruito.

  
"Quindi dove siamo?", chiede, anche se lo sa già, perché la risposta può essere una soltanto.  
"In Paradiso"

 

Sam e Dean sono morti un pomeriggio piovoso di metà settembre, ben più di un anno e mezzo prima. Sono morti insieme, quindi nessuno li ha riportati indietro.

 

"Lo sapevamo", dice Sam. "Tu lo sapevi. E anch'io. E' per questo che non avevamo fretta di risolvere il caso del time loop". Suo fratello è seduto composto, con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e le spalle dritte. Non ha più niente da temere, ormai.  
"Non c'era nessun caso, è solo uno dei tanti ricordi che dovremo rivivere _da qui all'infinito -_ "  
"Non so. Non è stato così male. Mi è piaciuta la vacanza al mare"  
Dean sbuffa, divertito, nonostante tutto. "Solo tu potresti definire vacanza questa situazione - "  
"Oh, _piantala_. Abbiamo anche fatto un castello di sabbia!"  
"Sì. Sì, l'abbiamo fatto". Dean fa scivolare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sam e lo tira verso di sé. Sotto le sue dita suo fratello sembra solido, caldo e vivo: è un'illusione come la cittadina al di fuori della loro stanza, ma è un'illusione che è disposto ad accettare.

 

Non chiedono perché abbiano dimenticato; dopotutto, la risposta è ovvia: Sam e Dean potevano sopportare la perdita della vita, ma non quella del libero arbitrio.  
_Il Paradiso è una prigione dai confini tracciati, ma l'alternativa è persino peggiore._  
Semplicemente, sono scappati nell'unico modo in cui avrebbero potuto farlo: dimenticando.

 

"Posso cancellarvi la memoria", dice Castiel, osservando il cielo che si sta schiarendo fuori dalla finestra della stanza d'hotel in cui hanno vissuto per due mesi da adolescenti. "Potrete dimenticare questa conversazione e il resto. Tutto questo potrebbe essere un altro caso da risolvere. Se lo volete".  
"No", dice Dean perché è l'unica risposta possibile, adesso. "E' ora di stabilirci. Che ne pensi, Sammy?"  
Suo fratello, stretto al suo fianco, annuisce.

 

 

 

 

  
Guidano fino ai confini della cittadina e ancora oltre, sul lungo tracciato di asfalto che si snoda tra i campi di grano di un'America da cartolina, e, quando il sole tramonta all'orizzonte, non suona nessuna sveglia, ma guardano sorgere le stelle più luminose che abbiano mai visto - _perché, per la prima volta dopo un tempo lunghissimo, vogliono davvero lasciare la cittadina e la spiaggia e la loro stanza di hotel._  
Dean guida l'Impala dei suoi ricordi ( _chissà quella vera che fine ha fatto; se qualcuno la sta accudendo o se sta arrugginendo da qualche parte, disabitata_ ) e Sam è seduto al suo fianco, come dovrebbe essere, cantando completamente fuori tono le strofe di una vecchia canzone di Bon Jovi che trasmettono alla radio.

  
"Ti ricordi quel Natale del '97 quando papà aveva affittato quell'appartamento in Iowa e ci aveva lasciato comprare uno scatolone di decorazioni?"  
"Il cinema del paese trasmetteva la maratona dei tre film di Guerre Stellari a due dollari; abbiamo passato il 25 a mangiare pop-corn"  
"Ti va di tornarci?", chiede Dean con gli occhi scintillanti e le labbra piegate in un sorriso divertito.  
"Andiamo".  
La mano di Sam stringe la sua - e non la lascia andare.

 

 

 


End file.
